Dueling
The duel is the formal means of conflict resolution between people. Most duels are often to first blood, but matters of a truly grievous nature can result in a duel to the death. Mechanically, once a challenge has been issued and accepted, the process takes place over the course of two combat rounds. In a duel, both duelists are considered to be in Focus Stance throughout the duel, and may not take any actions other than the ones outlined below. Assessment: On the first Round of the duel, both characters enter the Assessment stage. During the Assessment stage, each participant assumes the Focus Stance and makes a Dueling/Awareness (Assessment) roll against a TN equal to the opponent’s Awareness x 5. If successful, a duelist's roll reveals any one of the following pieces of information, plus an additional piece of information per Raise. * The opponent’s Agility * The opponent's Reflexes * The opponent’s Dueling Skill * The opponent’s current Wound Level * The opponent's Fate Link After the Dueling rolls have been made, but before any other action takes place, either opponent may yield. This is not necessarily a cowardly act: recognizing the winner without spilling blood is tactful and shows proper etiquette. If both opponents disengage after one has yielded the duel is over. However, if one opponent does not disengage, the duel continues. If any of the opponents doesn't respect the rules of Dueling they risk losing Honor. Focus: If both opponents agree to continue, the duel proceeds as follows: During a duel, the TN for a participant to strike his opponent is 5 (Armor has no influence on this TN). Now the participants make a Dueling/Reflexes (Focus) roll to see who goes first. The participant with the highest result then announces whether he wants to "Strike" or "Focus". If he chooses "Strike" the Strike phase begins (see below) and his opponent gets to act first. If he instead announces "Focus" he Raises the TN by +5 (now 10) and it is the other participants turn. He may now announce "Strike" or "Focus" as well, either raising the TN or resolving the duel. A participant can announce "Focus" as many times as he has Fate. Focusing works exactly like the Focus Stance and each subsequent "Focus" adds +1k0 to the Strike damage roll. Strike: The participant that calls "Strike" initiates the Strike phase by letting the other opponent strike first. That opponent then makes a Dueling/Agility (Strike) roll against the current TN. In case he misses, or if the first attack was not fatal, his opponent now has an opportunity to strike the current TN. However, since he didn't call the final "Focus" he gets 1 less Raise to his potential damage roll. Aftermath: If both sides of the duel are still standing after they trade their first blows, what happens next depends on the combatants. If the duel is to the death, then they will continue to fight with regular Combat rules. If the duel is first blood, or simply a contest of skill, then there may already be a winner, and the duelists may be satisfied. The winner of a duel is rewarded Glory points equal to half the opponent's Glory rank (minimum 1). The loses only receives one Glory point. (see Honor and Glory page).